


Cherry picking

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, back at it again with the smut only tags lmao, chanhee is a good friend, getting caught fucking, sunwoo is impatient and whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: After Sunwoo walks in on Changmin and Chanhee fucking there is only one thing left on his mind. He wants to fuck Chanhee too.Or, in which Sunwoo loses his virginity to Chanhee in a way he didn't conventionally expect, but loved anyway.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 187





	Cherry picking

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, thank you to Nier for naming this fic because i had NO CLUE what to call it.  
> Secondly... Nothing, that's it. Enjoy, I guess!

The dorm was almost deathly quiet as Sunwoo stumbled through the door in the middle of the night. Alone, he had been getting some extra hours of practice in while everyone else called it a night and headed back around 11pm, leaving Sunwoo in the practice room until almost 2am when he decided to call it quits too. Usually he stayed later, returning when the sun was rising and catching the first train back home but today he wasn’t feeling particularly dedicated. He just wanted a few extra hours to himself mostly.

Closing the door behind him quietly he stepped out of his shoes and lowered his bag to the floor. He could shower in the morning, he thought. It was no big issue as long as somebody wasn’t hogging his bed, in other words Changmin. They were best friends, so he didn’t mind shoving the older boy to one side and clambering in next to him to sleep. But definitely after dancing all day he probably didn’t want to bother Changmin with his still sticky and sweaty body beside him all night.

He yawned quietly. Taking steps towards his room that he shared with Chanhee and opening the door, and just at that moment he could’ve sworn he heard Changmin’s voice from the other side. Maybe he was hearing things; he was tired after all.

But as he pushed through the door it became apparent. Seeing two bodies fight to suddenly hide themselves as Sunwoo stood in the dimmed light of the hallway it didn’t take a genius to realize what Sunwoo had just walked in on. Changmin and Chanhee… Were fucking.

“S-Sunwoo, you’re back early.” Changmin coughed, grabbing the sheets that Chanhee lay under but the other boy was fighting to keep himself covered too.

Sunwoo felt his face flush with heat and embarrassment as he stood like an idiot in the doorway, speechless.

“I- just uh- I’m sorry?” He couldn’t think of anything to say. This was his room? He might have been interrupting something but this was  _ his  _ room that  _ he  _ shared with Chanhee and Eric. And Changmin knew that too as he was quickly scrambling to pull his underwear up and high tail it out of there.

“No don’t be- it’s our fault- shit.” Chanhee hissed in annoyance. Not at Sunwoo of course, but the fact that they got caught. Fuck, they thought they had been doing such a good job hiding it. Fooling around when nobody else was home, or waiting until Eric fell asleep in someone else’s bed while Sunwoo was out late. Now it looked like their little ‘buddy system’ was exposed and they had no idea what Sunwoo would think about it.

Changmin made sure he was decent before climbing over Chanhee and out of the bed as Sunwoo  _ still  _ stood in the doorway, making for an incredibly awkward exit when Changmin had to scuttle past him, still half hard.

Sunwoo did his best to maintain a stiff upper lip, refusing to look any lower than Changmin’s nipples as one of his closest and dearest friends budged past him muttering another ‘sorry’ as he did so. Before he could even take another breath Changmin practically ran to his room and disappeared behind the door.

Sunwoo was flabbergasted. Honestly some shit went on in these dorms sometimes but… Changmin and Chanhee? Okay, maybe on second thoughts it wasn’t too much of a surprise considering how close the three of them are but that was exactly the point. It was the  _ three _ of them usually.

Chanhee fumbled around in his bed, catching Sunwoo’s attention and bringing him back to the reality of the situation. He suddenly felt nervous. Not because he was disgusted or horrified about what he just uncovered. If anything he was quite the opposite… Curious. Curious as to what they were, how it all started. As Chanhee kept quiet and appropriately covered himself in the bed Sunwoo finally entered the room and collapsed on his own.

Silence.

He heard Chanhee’s sheets rustle a little too frequently to know he was sleeping. His mind was also running too wildly with unanswered questions that he couldn’t fall asleep despite how tired his body was. With a sigh he turned around to face Chanhee in the dark.

“So are you and-”

“Nope.” 

Chanhee must’ve been expecting that. Sunwoo couldn’t see Chanhee at all but he knew what kind of expression he was wearing. Stoic, emotionless almost. Probably chewing on his bottom lip slightly with his eyes closed, trying to forget that the whole thing happened. Chanhee wasn’t good when he came to confrontational situations. He preferred to just let things blow over if he didn’t have to do anything about it.

Sunwoo also chewed on his lip, trying to think of how to phrase his next question. Chanhee must’ve been expecting it, hearing the boy across the room in the other bed inhale deeply through his nose as he waited for Sunwoo to talk.

“Then how come you-” 

“Just… Needs be, I guess.” Chanhee retaliated. Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows a little in confusion but thankfully Chanhee anticipated that too and continued to further explain the situation from before.

“We’re just friends, Sunwoo. Just like you and I are except… Sometimes we fuck.” 

Hearing Chanhee say those words felt like a stab to the stomach, but not a sharp knife-imitating stab; it was much more of a dull twist of his internal organs as his mind began to go into overdrive with all the implications of his words.

“So you guys just… Decided to do it.” Sunwoo wanted to clarify. Exactly how did one approach another friend with such an offer anyway? He was suddenly a little too curious for it to be normal.

“Yes, Sunwoo. One day we were both very stressed and we- You know the rest.” 

Sunwoo remained quiet. Letting the cogs turn in his head a little too loudly for him to focus on trying to sleep. But the room remained still and Chanhee finally breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief and turned over on his bed.

“Goodnight, Sunwoo.” Chanhee called out to him. Sunwoo remained on his back… Mind spinning.

“Yeah, goodnight Chanhee.” 

* * *

He thought about it for hours, or at least it felt like that. How exactly did Changmin and Chanhee come to such an arrangement? Everyone in this damn apartment was stressed, that didn’t mean they all went around fucking each other… Did they? God now he was jumping to conclusions. He would never see the world straight again (literally) knowing that for an undisclosed amount of time his two best friends were fucking without him knowing about it.

But why exactly did Sunwoo want to know about it?

Why because he had thought about it himself, of course.

He had always thought that Chanhee was insanely pretty. So insanely pretty in fact that there had been times when he was watching his best friend wipe away sweat from his brow during practice and he wanted to do it for him. Watching him drink from a bottle and wonder what those lips felt like. Wondered what he would do if he pinned him up against a wall during one of their many play fights and kissed him, only to very quickly shake that thought from his head because as far as Sunwoo was aware you  _ didn’t  _ think about your best friends in such a manner. 

But apparently now you could.

_ We’re just friends, Sunwoo. Just like you and I are except… Sometimes we fuck. _

So then… Why couldn’t that be him too?

It was something Sunwoo became a little more than obsessed with over the next few days. Changmin could barely look him in the eye anymore but Chanhee had no problem going back to business as if nothing had happened at all. Sunwoo had made it clear he wasn’t going to spill their little secret. In fact if anything he had more incentive to gain from keeping it to himself rather than sharing with anyone else, because the matter of the fact now was that Sunwoo wanted it.

If it was that easy to ask to fuck a friend he wanted to be part of it. Too many times had he had the image of fucking Chanhee against the wall or jumping into a shower for a quickie with them, and now knowing that all of this time those things could’ve been completely possible was driving him crazy.

He just had to wait for the right moment to ask.

But it was proving difficult to get Chanhee alone at all.

“Good morning, Chanhee.” Sunwoo greeted as he exited the bedroom. Chanhee was on the sofa, something dull blaring on TV as he scrolled through his phone. Changmin sat next to him, also seemingly invested in whatever Chanhee was scrolling through.

It would’ve been just like any other morning if Sunwoo hadn't discovered their little secret. He took up the spot next to Chanhee’s left side, placing his head on the other’s shoulder and making himself comfortable with the intent not to move anytime soon. But clearly Changmin had other plans than that.

“I’ll um- I’ve gotta go wash up.” Changmin muttered as he quickly picked himself off the sofa and headed towards the bathroom. Sunwoo didn’t see the annoyed look on Chanhee’s face as their other friend departed from the living room and left the two of them alone.

It had been a recurring thing; whenever Sunwoo tried to approach Chanhee he was usually around Changmin. And despite Chanhee handling  _ whatever this was  _ super well Changmin seemed to not be handling it at all. He avoided Sunwoo when it was just the three of them, stopped coming into their room to hang out. He figured in the long run their friendship would go back to normal, Changmin just needed some time to adjust to Sunwoo knowing, and during that time Sunwoo was going to do everything he could to worm his way into Chanhee too by the looks of it.

“What were you watching?” Sunwoo played the curious line to hopefully keep Chanhee still interested. Too bad that Chanhee was all too familiar with just how playful Sunwoo could be and he wasn’t having any of it today. Chanhee locked his phone and stood up from the sofa too.

“Was just looking at some things.” Chanhee attempted to walk past Sunwoo and go back to his room, but the younger boy’s voice called out to stop him.

“Wait-” Shit, where was he going with this? Why was it impossible to get Chanhee alone these days? Chanhee turned on his heels to stare at Sunwoo with an arched brow.

“Can I see it too?” That was his pathetic attempt at keeping Chanhee around and he almost slapped himself for it. Chanhee huffed loudly and clicked his tongue before turning away from him again.

“Yeah, I’ll send you the link.”

_ Fail. _

* * *

Still it wasn’t in Sunwoo’s nature to give up. If it was he certainly wouldn’t have gotten where he was in his life right now, and he wasn’t about to let himself stand in his own way to get what he wanted. He just… Had to be more brave, that was it.

Everyone was gearing up to leave for practice. Settling bags in the hallway before the car arrived to pick them up, the energy was buzzing with eleven men in the small space but still Sunwoo weaved his way through the small crowd in an attempt to reach Chanhee. 

He still hadn’t managed to get him alone. Every time he seemed to be with Changmin, and every time he approached them Changmin seemed to panic which prompted Chanhee into getting defensive. Even now as the group began to clear out, the two of them remained behind on the sofa. Something they did frequently in the past, but now it gave Sunwoo a whole new angle of  _ why _ they were doing it. The group plodded out of the door for the most part, with Sangyeon shouting back to the three not to straggle too far behind.

“Just hanging out, huh?” Sunwoo really couldn’t have picked a worst choice of words to open the conversation. Changmin’s head came up from Chanhee’s shoulder, eyes averting from Sunwoo at every opportunity. Chanhee was already rolling his eyes at him. He felt the energy turn sour and already Sunwoo was stumbling to try and save it. Fuck, he really didn’t want to have Chanhee walking away from him again after everything.

“What do you want Sunwoo?” Chanhee began, his tone ringing more than annoyance as Changmin stayed put. It was almost like Chanhee was acting like his safety net.

“Nothing- Nothing I just- you know?” He rambled so aimlessly he was surprised none of them hadn’t kicked him yet.

“Just wanna hang with the guys, you know? With my dudes, my bros-” Oh god every word of this was making it worse and he could sense it. Changmin fidgeted nervously, picking at the skin of his fingers as Chanhee literally just glared at him.

“You know- Hanging out, like; Me and Changmin or- Me and- Me and Chanhee-” He specifically locked eyes with Chanhee as he said that in hopes of relaying some dumb hidden message, some hope that Chanhee would figure out what this entire thing was about so Sunwoo could stop making a fool of himself. But no, he didn’t of course. And sadly it prompted Sunwoo to continue.

“We haven’t hung out in god knows how long, you know since-” Fuck he should’ve shut up five sentences ago. Regret filled his stomach as it churned and made him feel sick.

“You know, I think we should go.” Changmin mumbled to them both, avoiding eye contact with even Chanhee as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, not bothering to wait for Chanhee who was frozen in anger on the sofa. The temperature of Chanhee’s blood rose profusely as he clicked his tongue.

As Changmin exited out of the door and let it close behind him, Chanhee sighed loudly.

“What the fuck is your problem, Sunwoo?” It took him an enormous amount of restraint to not hit the guy as he stood up. Chanhee ran his fingers through his hair in some miniscule attempt to relieve his stress.

“If this is some kind of way to keep me and Changmin apart after what you saw then-”

“N-No, no it’s not.” Sunwoo quickly interrupted him. Fuck this entire thing was not doing the way that he planned. He stood in front of Chanhee, whose eyes were seemingly avoiding him as now as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Then what is it? Do you feel uncomfortable? Do you not trust us anymore?”

“No, god it’s-  _ definitely _ not that.” Sunwoo found himself slightly whining the more and more Chanhee got worked up. He was getting desperate to break what he really wanted any second, he was tired of waiting and beating around the bush.

“Then  _ what- _ ”

“Iwannasleepwithyoutoo.” Sunwoo burst out. Chanhee’s fierce eyes suddenly glazed over with confusion. 

“You… What?” 

Sunwoo took a deep breath in. His heart beating out of his chest as the anxiety racked up. If it didn’t repeat it now he was never going to say again. His shaky hands by his sides balled into fists as he drew up the courage to speak slower and more clearly.

“I want to sleep with you… too.”

The air that fell between them was thick and silent. Sunwoo feeling his gut wrench in nervousness as Chanhee simply stared, most probably in disbelief. He blinked, he blinked again but this time with a small shake of his head which seemed to bring him back to reality to what the younger member had just asked of him to do.

“Sunwoo-” He began, but the boy put his hands up to protest the use of his tone.

“No, I know what you’re going to say. I have no idea what I’m talking about. I’ve never been with a guy before, that I’m naive but I was just thinking with you maybe I could-”

Sunwoo’s rambles were cut off by the swift press of Chanhee’s soft lips against his.

It was nothing more than a silencer. A far too tender kiss to read into as Sunwoo stood there motionless as Chanhee pulled back slightly to see that Sunwoo hadn’t even closed his eyes the entire time too.

The tension was close to snapping. Now that Sunwoo had finally had a taste, that sweet cherry blossom lip balm Chanhee just loved to apply too frequently to leave his lips soft and supple, now leaving him wanting more. Chanhee lingered mere centimeters from him, a hand gliding over Sunwoo’s palm before gently pulling him forward.

“Shut up and follow me.”

Chanhee pulled him into their room, Sunwoo’s head spinning already as he tried to collect his thoughts. Was it really that easy? The way Chanhee’s hands came down onto his shoulders to bring him down onto the bed and shortly after Chanhee’s legs were encasing him against the sheets and their lips were reconnecting.

Sunwoo kissed back this time, letting tongues delve in and hands begin to roam. Chanhee continuously pushed Sunwoo down on the bed into the sheets until he was resting on top of him, quiet moans escaping Sunwoo’s mouth as Chanhee elicited them from him. Sunwoo felt like all of his dreams were coming true; feeling Chanhee’s skin against his hot fingertips as he pulled Chanhee’s shirt up slightly to explore underneath it.

Chanhee noticed it. Breaking the kiss for a brief moment he lifted himself up just enough to remove his own shirt and toss it off the side of the bed.

“Yours too.” He prompted a stunned Sunwoo to copy his actions. The younger boy sat up and pulled his shirt off hastily before pulling Chanhee closer by his waist and recommencing the kiss.

It was heavenly. Just how soft Chanhee’s lips felt against his own. It was much more than he had ever hoped for in his life. Chanhee seemed to be holding back, not that Sunwoo could bring himself to care currently but with every small roll of Chanhee’s hips against his lap it had him losing his patience a little more and more.

It was like he was teasing him. Chanhee’s fingers tracing along the nape of Sunwoo’s neck as he alternated between small pecks and deep kisses. Sunwoo was beginning to struggle as he felt himself grow harder in his pants as the friction Chanhee was causing just felt  _ so good _ but he wanted  _ more _ . Sunwoo’s hands grabbed greedily at Chanhee’s waist, pushing him further onto his erection in hopes of spurring him on, but Chanhee simply bubbled a moan through their parted lips before losing himself in another kiss.

“Why aren’t you hurrying up?” Sunwoo finally whined. His thighs tensed in anticipation, Chanhee’s eyelashes fluttering as he sat back on Sunwoo’s lap to look at him properly.

“It’s your first time, I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Chanhee explained while his fingers moved to caress Sunwoo’s chest. The boy sighed at the tender touch, rubbing his damp lips together as he traced his hands up Chanhee’s sides.

“I’ll be fine.” He sighed, Chanhee moved his hands to fold back over Sunwoo’s shoulders to allow him to concentrate. Sunwoo focused on letting his fingers feel every inch of Chanhee they had been desperate to touch; his waist, his chest, his back. Chanhee’s lips curled into a small smile as he waited for Sunwoo to make the next move.

“Just, I don’t know- How do we start?” Except Sunwoo had no idea what the next move should be. 

Chanhee mumbled a laugh through his closed lips, trying his best not to be condescending about the fact Sunwoo asked for this but had no idea what to do with it now they were here. He sat back a little on Sunwoo’s lap to look at him better.

“Well I think I should warm you up, how about that?” He said with a twist of his lips and a slight shrug of his shoulders. Sunwoo almost jumped on him for that.

“Yeah, sure.” He gulped dryly with a nod “I’d like that.”

Chanhee climbed off his lap, coming to sit between Sunwoo’s legs as he rolled his fingers underneath Sunwoo’s sweatpants. Sunwoo leaned back to steady himself on his elbows, lifting his hips to aid Chanhee as he pulled the material down his legs and over his feet, to be lost off the side of the bed for him to find after.

He thought he should’ve been embarrassed. He reddened dick slapping against his stomach before it came to stand up between them. Chanhee, to Sunwoo’s recollection, had never seen his dick hard before. Not at least from the many times he had almost been caught jacking off in their dorm by him. 

But he was nervous. He was nervous because this was Chanhee, his group member, and he was crossing a boundary that they could not turn back from. What if it got weird? What if Chanhee hated it and never talked to him again? Quickly those thoughts were lost as Chanhee’s tender hands parted his thighs to create enough room for Chanhee to lay between as soft lips began to trace on the inside of his thigh.

He was so pretty. So soft and smooth, every touch made Sunwoo feel electricity down his spine as his muscles tenses under their own will. Slowly Chanhee’s hand made its way to Sunwoo’s dick, brushing over it lightly a few times, fingers coming to dance at the tip before fluttering back down towards his base. His delicate, pale hands. Sunwoo was in awe.

“What?” Chanhee’s laugh caught him, almost knocking the air out of Sunwoo’s lungs as he realized the look on his face was probably much more intense than he intended it to be.

“Never had a hand job before, either?” Chanhee teased, he finally wrapped his fingers around his cock; it was dry but pleasurable as he kept it loose and gentle. 

“No, I have-” Sunwoo came to his own defense. “Just… Your hands are prettier than any others I’ve seen before.” 

Chanhee smirked. His palm moved to rub over the head of Sunwoo’s dick to collect the small beads of precum on it to slick back down onto himself.

“You don’t have to compliment me, I know they’re pretty.” 

He worked his hand over Sunwoo, alternating between soft and hard touches, focusing on his head before dragging down and squeezing at his base. Sunwoo soon found himself unable to control the tiny moans and mewls which left his mouth, Chanhee’s hand becoming slicker with every glide of precum he gathered on his palm before moving it down his shaft again. Chanhee began to wonder how loud he could make him. With a quick jerk of his wrist Sunwoo cursed under his breath, fueling Chanhee on to speed up slightly as he saw Sunwoo’s knuckles turn white as his hands dug into the sheets he lay on. Legs tensing as he tried not to thrust up into Chanhee’s hand and make it worse for himself.

“Chanhee-” Sunwoo whined, it was almost pathetic. Chanhee’s lips curled as he licked them a little, feeling himself desperate for a little more too.

“Can I use my mouth?” Sunwoo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at that request.

“Yes, please do,  _ god _ .” He moaned back.

Chanhee leaned forward, licking his lips one more time for good measure as he moved his hand to grip the base of Sunwoo’s dick, angling him towards his mouth better as he teased his tip with a few kitten licks. Sunwoo hissed, wondering already if he could take Chanhee’s mouth around him when just his tongue was already making him feel crazy.

As Chanhee wrapped his lips around him, Sunwoo looked down. It was a mistake, because Chanhee was staring straight back at him as if he was waiting for him to look, hollowing his already slim cheeks out and making Sunwoo writhe needily beneath him. His toes curled as Chanhee’s tongue roughly coursed down the base of his dick as he hilted at the back of his throat.

“Fuck- so good.” Sunwoo managed to mumble out. Chanhee would’ve smiled if his mouth wasn’t full, opting to give him momentary relief as he came to his head once more to lap his tongue over the slit.

Sunwoo couldn’t tear his eyes off him. The way Chanhee looked up to him under his eyelashes, eyes trained on him even as he felt his dick reach the back of the other’s throat which made Sunwoo bite into his bottom lip as he moaned. Pretty pink lips so soft around his hard dick, the seal they caused whenever he pressed down over his tip to take him again. It was driving him crazy, his stomach coiling with heat to the near brink off a single blow job. Chanhee hummed in his throat as Sunwoo groaned loudly into the otherwise quiet air.

Chanhee felt Sunwoo’s thighs tense. His hands roaming over his skin to keep himself steady, he pushed them further apart as he lifted up off Sunwoo’s dick with a quiet pop which made Sunwoo whine at the loss.

“Okay, I don’t want you coming just yet, there’s still other fun to be had.” It was like he was teasing the impatient member, Sunwoo pouting a little until his eagerness took back over. Chanhee climbed off the bed to fetch the lube and condoms he had stashed away, which Sunwoo had stumbled across before and now he knew the reason why.

“Shouldn’t I return the favor?” Sunwoo sat up as he watched Chanhee walk back to the bed. He was still wearing his black track pants, but he couldn’t conceal his erection fully underneath them which Sunwoo had to admit he was salivating at the thought of seeing him fully naked.

“You know, blow you back?”

Chanhee clicked his tongue at Sunwoo as he tossed the items on the bed.

“Ugh don’t say it like that. It’s so vulgar, Sunwoo.” He scolded. “And don’t worry-” 

He climbed back over Sunwoo’s lap, using the grip on his shoulders to push him down until he was pressed into the sheets again.

“There will be another time for that.” 

Chanhee reconnected their lips, Sunwoo’s mind spinning as all he could think of was  _ ‘this could be a regular thing _ ’ and fuck, all he had to do was ask! Sunwoo dragged Chanhee closer, arms around his tiny waist, pulling his body against him as the friction of his openly out cock against Chanhee’s pants fuelled him on to rut against him. Chanhee moaned softly into Sunwoo’s mouth at the sensation, smirking a little as he felt himself get a little control back.

The kiss continued until Sunwoo was too hot and bothered to be satisfied with the feeling of Chanhee’s pants against his cock. The boy whining into the kiss, he broke it as Chanhee didn’t waste a second before relocating his lips to Sunwoo’s jaw as a replacement.

“Isn’t this supposed to be the part where we-” He didn’t finish the sentence since he knew Chanhee would perfectly well know what he was hinting at. Chanhee continued to kiss at Sunwoo’s jaw, the boy arching his head back to give Chanhee better access as he kissed down onto his neck.

“Patience. We still have to get you ready.” Chanhee rooted around for the lube he had brought onto the bed earlier while Sunwoo remained confused at what that meant.

“But didn’t we just do that?” He mumbled through semi closed lips. It prompted Chanhee to sit back, giving Sunwoo an unmistakable look and suddenly everything clicked inside his head.

“Wait- I thought… You? Are you not- you know?” Sunwoo suddenly losing the ability to be straight forward now that he was faced with a different kind of reality almost had Chanhee keeling over with laughter. If it wasn’t for the way his hand was gently caressing the inside of Sunwoo’s thigh in such a soothing manner, one might’ve taken his laughter for being absolutely condescending right now.

“No sweetie, the pretty one isn’t always on the bottom.” 

Chanhee’s hand moved up, tracing over Sunwoo’s balls and cupping them, squeezing slightly to make the boy bubble a moan from his chest. Chanhee’s slender fingers ran lower, ghosting over Sunwoo’s hole as if to prompt him into action. Sunwoo couldn’t help but close his eyes as he mulled over the change to his plans.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can stop, just say the word.” Chanhee reassured him, which instantly prompted Sunwoo to sit up slightly in near panic that he had fucked up already.

“No, no I do. I mean- I do want to, not stop that is. Ugh I just-” He rambled madly as Chanhee withdrew away from the other’s body to listen fully. Sunwoo almost sighed in defeat.

“This isn’t what I was expecting.” 

Chanhee did the only thing he could think of doing. Leaning up to press a kiss to Sunwoo’s lips again to calm him down, keeping it soft and slow until Sunwoo lost himself in it. Chanhee placed his hands on Sunwoo’s cheeks as a means to keep himself steady but also to help Sunwoo relax into him.

“I’ll still make you feel good, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He mumbled against the other’s lips. Sunwoo’s eyes flickered open to him as Chanhee continued to pepper kisses to his lips.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Mm at first. But if it’s anything to go by, Changmin is always writhing after a couple of minutes.” He broke off the end of his sentence with a deep kiss, moaning into Sunwoo’s mouth as he tried to hold onto his self control for Sunwoo’s sake.

Sunwoo was glad Chanhee couldn’t see his face practically glowing red as they kissed. Thinking of Chanhee fucking Changmin, knowing his body, how to please him. Chanhee was so much more experienced than Sunwoo and would definitely do a better job at this whole thing than Sunwoo who had never fucked another guy before. 

And he trusted Chanhee more than anyone else. So...

Who better than to try it with?

Sunwoo nodded to break the kiss, Chanhee resorting to pressing light kisses on the corner of his mouth so he could whisper out the word  _ ‘okay _ ’ to let Chanhee know he wanted to go forward with this. Chanhee took it slowly, letting his lips descend down Sunwoo’s body, over a nipple and down to his bellybutton, towards his hips. His hands pressed onto Sunwoo’s sides to keep him still but honestly he didn’t need to do that as Sunwoo stayed frigid himself until eventually Chanhee parted his thighs and he heard the cap of the lube bottle pop.

Chanhee let it warm up, coating his fingers with the liquid before pressing some to Sunwoo’s ass, purposely making it messy to make sure there was less of a chance that it would hurt him too much. Sunwoo’s fists balled into the sheets as we anticipated it, but he barely even felt Chanhee push his first finger in until he was over the first knuckle.

“ _ Ah _ .” Sunwoo breathed, he wasn’t sure what the sensation was just yet; if it felt good or if he hated it. Chanhee kissed his thigh as he peered over Sunwoo’s stomach and up to him.

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah… It’s… Different.” Sunwoo tried to adjust his hips as Chanhee pushed in further, a slight uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach as his eyebrows furrowed, but he just tried to remember what Chanhee had said moments before.

_ ‘Changmin is always writhing after a couple of minutes.’ _

“Different like you wanna stop or-” Chanhee left the question open ended, and Sunwoo quickly jumped at it.

“No, definitely not- just… different.” He sighed as he tried to wriggle a little more. Surely there was some way to speed it up until it felt better.

Chanhee’s free hand came up to roam Sunwoo’s stomach, ghosting over the tip of his cock which sent an electric shock straight down his spine as he sucked in a whimper, then Chanhee swiftly pinned Sunwoo’s hip back down to the bed.

“You need to relax.” He told him. He reached for the bottle once more, adding coldness around his finger directly onto Sunwoo’s hole. The boy felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment about how messy this probably all was. But Chanhee didn’t seem to care as he continued to talk to him.

“Keep your legs apart, this is the best position for your first time so just let me do all the work.”

Sunwoo sighed. Chanhee knew exactly what he was doing and he knew obliging would eventually work out for him too. He let his knees drop heavily to either side of Chanhee as he slowly began to finger him. Sunwoo’s body tensed with the unfamiliar feeling which slowly started to make him feel good.

Eventually Sunwoo began to sigh and moan just a little that Chanhee could hear it and began to curl the end of his finger just slightly.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying it.”

“It’s getting better.” Sunwoo moaned lowly, letting his hands move to play with his chest as Chanhee watched him from below.

“What if I did… This.” Chanhee pushed his finger all the way in, pressing his palm against Sunwoo’s perineum as he curled the digit inside of him and Sunwoo was quick to arch his back in response to it.

“ _ Fuck” _ it was a practical whisper caused by the air stuck in his throat and Chanhee chuckled at it.

“I thought you’d be louder than this Sunwoo, you don’t shut the fuck up any other time.” Chanhee teased him. The boy frowned but it was quickly wiped away as Chanhee began to fuck him better with a single digit, rolling his palm against him every time he fucked in deeper.

“I don’t exactly know what to say when you’re a finger deep in my ass.” He sighed, pinching his nipple as he bit down on his lip again, hips jutting up to try and match Chanhee’s slow pace.

Chanhee laughed, lifting himself over Sunwoo’s body to kiss him deeply once more, Sunwoo’s hands quickly leaving his own body to course over Chanhee was he continued to finger fuck him. He barely even registered the second finger prodding at his ass until Chanhee pulled back. Lips tantalizingly close yet so far as Sunwoo’s breath hitched in his throat as Chanhee’s second finger danced around his rim.

“I don’t want you to say anything, I want you to moan.” Chanhee muttered down to him, in perfect timing he pushed his second finger into Sunwoo, the boy instantly groaning loudly as Chanhee caught his lips once more.

It already felt better, the burn of the stretch dulling into pleasure, feeling more full than just a single finger. Chanhee was greedy in keeping Sunwoo’s moans between their mouths, making the boy unbearably hot as he began to roll his hips to meet Chanhee’s fingers. Moving to meet his slow thrusts had Sunwoo feeling that slight pleasure Chanhee promised him, building in his lower abdomen as his hands pulled Chanhee imperatively closer with his nails digging in slightly. He was already desperate for more and Chanhee could feel it.

“Stop moving, you’re so eager, hm?” Chanhee smirked against Sunwoo’s lips, he pulled away just enough to look down to him and he continued to fuck into him. Sunwoo struggled to still his hips, making him feel embarrassed. 

“Shut up.” He attempted to look away from Chanhee but he was too close to do that.

“No, tell me baby, does it feel good?” Sunwoo whined at the pet name, hating the effect it had on him as he continued to fuck his hips against Chanhee’s hand slightly. It forced Chanhee to speed up a little as Sunwoo moaned into the small space between them, unable to answer.

Chanhee thrusted deeper, Sunwoo arching his back as he cried out as Chanhee’s fingers brushed against his prostate, just long enough for Sunwoo to feel the rush of bliss flush across his body and Chanhee pressed against his body to bring him back down to the bed.

“Does it feel good?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Sunwoo managed to stutter out finally.

It opened up the floodgate for Chanhee, thrusting into him harder and faster, sitting himself back to watch Sunwoo unfurl beneath him. He was so precious, desperately trying to fuck himself onto Chanhee’s fingers. Chanhee let him for a moment, watching Sunwoo roll his hips up and down, trying to create more friction as Chanhee scissored him open. Sunwoo’s hands roamed his own body, scratching over his nipples and chest as the other hand toyed with the skin on his lower stomach, almost like he wanted to touch himself so badly but was delaying it for now. Chanhee decided to push him just a little.

“Maybe we can use some toys on you in the future, would you like that?” He spoke so calmly and the notion made Sunwoo’s hips jump in response, pushing Chanhee’s fingers deeper and against his prostate once more.

“I’d love to just sit back and watch you fuck yourself on a dildo, or use a vibe in your ass. Tell me baby, do you think you could take it?”

It almost sent Sunwoo spiralling, the thought of Chanhee sitting back and watching him fuck himself. He had never imagined it before but now it’s all he could think of. Chanhee toying with him, teasing him. How he thought when he walked into this that he would be the one whispering such things to Chanhee; now he couldn’t even say a word. He simply moaned into the heat of the room as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten.

“Please- ‘m close.” He managed to stutter out. His movements became ragged as he tried to tear himself away from his approaching orgasm before Chanhee did it for him. 

“Maybe that’s something we’d have to build up to, since you’re dying to cum from my fingers alone right now.”

Chanhee pulled his fingers out, the sudden loss of his orgasm had Sunwoo whining like a dog, his ass clenching around nothing as Chanhee shuffled back a little to grab the condom he brought to the bed earlier.

He shuffled his pants and underwear off, leaving Sunwoo to catch his breath as he put the condom on and then lathered an ample amount of lube around his cock with more than enough strokes to his neglected dick. All Sunwoo could do was watch, tension growing in his throat as he waited for Chanhee to edge back up to him.

Chanhee’s fingers were slender, much more than his own and definitely more than his dick as Sunwoo gulped in worry that it might hurt too much to bear. As Chanhee positioned himself comfortably he leaned over Sunwoo and noticed his apprehension.

“Still wanna go through with this?” 

Sunwoo grabbed onto Chanhee’s shoulders for support, pulling him closer as he did so.

“Yeah.” 

As Chanhee pushed in, Sunwoo couldn’t control the depths at which his nails delved into Chanhee’s shoulders. They both hissed, due to different pains as Chanhee dropped his head into the crevice of Sunwoo’s neck and he paused to catch his breath for a moment. It was much better than expected for Sunwoo, the sting of the stretch quickly washed away by the pleasure it brought alongside it. The feeling of being filled up, even by an inch or two, was driving him crazy as he moaned loudly and shivers ran down his body. A hand ran to Chanhee’s hair as he felt him move a little, thrusting in just a little more, Sunwoo’s breath hitched in his throat as his fingers tightened their grip in Chanhee’s hair and made him moan too.

“You’re only half way?” Sunwoo panted. He allowed his grip on Chanhee’s locks to lessen as the boy came back to look down at him once more.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” But Sunwoo was as impatient as ever.

“I don’t care by this point, I’m convinced whatever you do is gonna feel good so please- Chanhee just move or something.” He practically begged the elder and just in that instant Chanhee listened and came to bottom out inside Sunwoo.

It was almost too intense, Sunwoo slightly regretting his words as his eyes stung with the formation of tears on the brim, his nails returning to dig into Chanhee’s back and shoulders as he looked for something to support himself. He let out a string of curses through his gritted teeth as Chanhee gasped for his breath back.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He muttered into Sunwoo’s ear. It sent goosebumps over both of their bodies as Sunwoo moaned lewdly as he wrapped his legs around Chanhee’s waist.

The movement pulled Chanhee closer, hips grinding slightly as Sunwoo already felt his thighs begin to tremble. The sensation of being so fucking full turned him on in ways he never could’ve thought of before, body aching to be used by Chanhee who slowly began to thrust into him.They were shallow movements, barely anything but still Sunwoo felt dizzy to the point he was sure his eyes were crossing and he couldn’t focus or see straight. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself as they lay all over Chanhee’s body; any part they could get a hold of. His back, his shoulders, running down to grab his tight, tiny ass with thick fingers he kneaded it slightly as Chanhee moaned softly at every touch.

“It’s not hurting?” He asked between breaths, daring to open his range of motion with a bigger roll of his hips. 

“No- feels good, hyung, so  _ good _ .” The unwilling nickname Sunwoo refused to call him any other time spilled out from his lips, making Chanhee groan at it as he absent mindedly pulled half way out and thrust back in with more force. It made Sunwoo cry, throwing his head back onto the pillow as he tried to arch his back. His hands came back up Chanhee’s shoulders leaving thin red lines from his nails along the way and Chanhee repeated the action a few more times. Thrusting half way out and back in again. Each time Sunwoo became more and more lost in the bliss as Chanhee edged against his prostate.

“Fuck, right there, please.” Sunwoo huffed over and over, his voice becoming whiney and louder by the second. Chanhee smirked at it, finally getting what he wanted from Sunwoo this entire time; him being loud and uncontrolled for him, but still all under his grasp. 

“I got you baby.” Chanhee hummed back to him, fucking him deeper and harder, the sound of skin slapping ringing throughout the room only to be covered by Sunwoo’s loud, wanton cries. He repeatedly met the same spot, arms wrapped around Sunwoo’s neck as he fucked him deeply while Sunwoo’s hands delved into the arch of Chanhee’s lower back. It was like he was desperate to get him closer, feel him more deeply as Chanhee moaned languidly into his ear.

“‘m close- so close,  _ please _ ” Sunwoo chanted, raising his hips to meet Chanhee’s but the boy on top disagreed with those actions as he sat back onto his heels. Chanhee took Sunwoo by the hips, jolting him down onto his cock and Sunwoo cried out at how the new angle filled him up so nicely, he felt like he could’ve came there and then until Chanhee began to fuck into him again, this time with a faster pace.

Sunwoo was writhing, his hips pinned down to the bed uselessly as Chanhee pounded into him, moans hiccuping brokenly from his throat as his hands pierced into the sheets by his sides. He could barely keep his legs apart as the stimulation took over him which prompted Chanhee to push Sunwoo’s thighs against his torso for better leverage. 

The tightness increased, getting the better of Sunwoo as he moaned loudly into the air, voice mixing with Chanhee’s groans as he fucked him through his orgasm. Sunwoo coming untouched over his stomach. The mess sticking to his thighs as Chanhee let go of them, Sunwoo not having the energy to latch around Chanhee as he let his thighs open stickily. 

Chanhee reached a hand down, still fucking into Sunwoo raggedly as Sunwoo failed to catch his breath back. He could barely think as he felt Chanhee’s fingers grasp at his spent dick, pumping up and down it as if to milk him of anything else he had left in him and Sunwoo groaned and whined as he weakly grabbed Chanhee’s wrist in an attempt to stop him.

“Hyung, please” He cried, grasping Chanhee’s hand to pull him away. Chanhee slid his thumb over Sunwoo’s slit, dragging the stickiness with him as he decided not to torture Sunwoo with it anymore, because after all it was still his first time and maybe overstimulation wasn’t best for him right now.

“You did so well for me baby, so fucking good.” Chanhee praised him, fucking into him ruthlessly as Sunwoo lay a mess on the sheets. He gently stroked over Sunwoo’s dick again before deciding to tease him again.

“Think you can do it again?” He gave him a small squeeze. Sunwoo writhed and bucked his hips up, a mistake as Chanhee pounded into him at that angle and caught his abused prostate once again, making him choke on a sob.

“No, please-” He managed to spit out.

Chanhee listened, he wasn’t going to be  _ that  _ cruel, not for his first time any way. He let go of his dick, hands smoothing over Sunwoo’s spread thighs to push them further apart as he fucked into him slower. The longer thrusts made Sunwoo suck air between his teeth. The tightness of himself around Chanhee’s cock as he switched the pace made him mewl as Chanhee let his head fall back in his own pleasure.

“Maybe next time.” He managed to mutter out.

He could feel that he was close. Sunwoo almost got a second breath as his hands returned to roam over Chanhee’s thighs as he fucked into him in a too controlled manner. Chanhee leaned forward slightly, pressing on Sunwoo’s thighs to keep him steady as his breaths began to run ragged. Sunwoo’s hands made their way up to Chanhee’s chest to tease at his nipples.

Letting Chanhee’s nipples glide between the space in his fingers, Sunwoo studied Chanhee’s reaction. Noticing how Chanhee bit on his lip and how he thrust just a little deeper into him. How Chanhee’s eyes could barely open as he hung onto his sanity. Sunwoo squirmed a little, feeling himself become semi hard again and fuck he didn’t want Chanhee to make him to come again, he knew how much that would hurt. 

He felt overwhelmed, Chanhee moving faster as Sunwoo continued to toy with his nipples. His legs being pushed beyond his limits of flexibility as Chanhee fucked into him faster and faster with every thrust. Sunwoo was so close to begging Chanhee to come, so close to crying from everything being too much; the pleasure he felt, the feeling as Chanhee inside of him. Chanhee sped up until he couldn’t turn back anymore and he draped himself over Sunwoo’s body.

“I’m gonna cum.” He muttered between his teeth. Sunwoo redirected his hands to drag down Chanhee’s spine as he mumbled a sob at the intensity. His half hard dick gaining friction against his cum clad stomach and Chanhee’s glistening abdomen. He could barely hang on anymore himself.

“Hold your legs for me, nice and wide.” Chanhee asked of him, and Sunwoo let the languid sob leave his chest as he obeyed him. 

The stretch of his hamstrings hurt, hooking his fingers behind his knees with what little energy he had left he begged in his mind for Chanhee to cum quickly because he didn’t want to worry about a second orgasm for himself. And thankfully Chanhee did.

With a gasped groan and a heavy snap of his hips deep into Sunwoo’s ass, he came. His dick twitching as he spilled out into the condom, Chanhee buried his dick deeply into Sunwoo as he slowly fucked himself through his orgasm, making Sunwoo shiver at the warmth he felt through the condom and the pulsing feeling of his cock deep inside of him.

They lay still for a while. Sunwoo let go on his legs as his hands moved to encase Chanhee around his waist. His fingers swirling to make small shapes and Chanhee let him, taking time to catch their breath back before Chanhee moved to pull out of Sunwoo, both of them moaning at the feeling as Chanhee tiredly sat back on his thighs to take the condom off, tying it up before discarding it into the nearby trash can. 

Sunwoo felt as if he couldn’t move. Staying put in the same position Chanhee had left him in, hands coming to rest on his chest as Chanhee once again climbed off the bed to rummage for something in the drawer. He returned the lube bottle too before turning back to Sunwoo with a packet of wet wipes in his hand.

Sunwoo was dazed, practically ignoring Chanhee as he felt his warm hand grade the inside of his thigh once more. Something so soothing about it now after everything they had just done together. And then the coldness of one of the wipes against his ass jolted him awake.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” He panicked, half attempted to sit up but the muscles in his stomach ached and kept him lowered. Chanhee almost seemed confused by his actions.

“Cleaning you up.” 

“I-I’m sorry- I didn’t mean-” Sunwoo felt peak embarrassment course through his body. Oh god what a  _ mess _ it must have been down there, god he definitely couldn’t deal with that-

“Don’t worry.” Chanhee laughed the awkwardness away as he continued to wipe Sunwoo down. “It’s just the lube. Though for future reference, you might want to douche before this sort of thing. If you want to look into that.”

Chanhee picked a new wipe out to clean Sunwoo’s stomach, carefully working around his cock not to hurt him as he cleaned him up. Sunwoo felt his mind almost implode at just how well versed Chanhee seemed to be in this thing. Chanhee threw the wipes away before laying back down next to Sunwoo, turning slightly to rest on his chest so he could see him.

“You think this could be a regular thing?” He spoke with the inflection of coyness that made Chanhee chuckle quietly. Sunwoo really knew how to work those around him but Chanhee was content enough to let him get away with it for now.

“I don’t see why not.” He groaned a little in a tired sigh. His hand came to wash over Sunwoo’s chest in a soothing motion. “We’ve all got our stress to burn, sex is usually the best way.”

“Is that what you and Changmin do?” Sunwoo arched an eyebrow down to him curiously. Chanhee looked back up.

“Yeah, he’s got a lot of worries. Sometimes it’s nice just to fuck it out of each other, you know?” The way Chanhee talked so easily about everything made Sunwoo feel assured that nothing was ever going to be weird between them after this. Even now as they cuddled naked on Chanhee’s bed, Chanhee’s slender, pale legs entwining with Sunwoo’s as they completely forgot they were supposed to be on their way to practice by now.

The two lay in silence for a while, cogs turning in Sunwoo’s mind as he revisited the events that had just happened mere moments ago. Wow, that really did happen.

“So do you ever… You know…” Sunwoo attempted to hint at what he meant by swirling his two index fingers around each other and somehow Chanhee managed to get it.

“This again?” Chanhee laughed with a pat on the other’s chest. Sunwoo feigned a jump as if it hurt. 

“Sunwoo, if you’re looking to top you’d have better luck asking Changmin.” 

Chanhee let out a satisfied sigh as he quelled his laughter, but Sunwoo wasn’t ready to let it go just yet.

...

“Do you think he’d let me?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, leave a kudos and comment thank you for reading <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
